


It will be worth it

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/M, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Shannon had looked forward to a night at the club but it may just have turned out a little more eventful than he'd planned.





	

“Come on, baby. Don't be so tense.”   
Shannon turns his head and sees a man and a woman standing beside him at the bar.   
The man's hands are on the woman's arms, rubbing them and Shannon wouldn't have thought anything of it if it hadn't been for the look of discomfort on her face.   
She looks partly disgusted, partly uncomfortable and it makes Shannon shift his focus from the bimbo fishing for his attention to the conversation taking place beside him.   
“I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me.” He hears her say and realizes she probably doesn't even know the guy.   
“We're just having fun.” The guy says, squeezing her arms a little tighter, making the girl grimace in discomfort.   
“Get your fucking hands off of me.” The woman snarls through gritted teeth as she turns around, staring the guy directly in the eye.   
“Ungrateful bitch!” The guy tightens his grip on her and in the second it takes Shannon to rise from his seat the guy is shaking her roughly as if she's a rag doll.   
“I'd suggest you do what the lady asked.” Shannon says and although the guy doesn't release the woman at least he stops shaking her.   
“You her boyfriend or something?”   
“Does it matter? Just let her go.”   
Shannon feels his own body language change, his back goes straighter, he puffs out his chest and his eyes are locked on to inebriated person in front of him. He's ready for what ever comes next and for once he's actually glad his body remembers how to prepare him for a fight. 

The woman, who's name Shannon doesn't know, moves to get the guy's hands off of her but when Shannon notices how the guy tightens his grip again his fist moves on its own.   
A stinging pain in his hand erupts when he clocks the guy right on the side of his face making him stumble back after releasing the woman.   
Like a trapped animal seeing her chance for freedom she bolts past the drummer and out the door of the club but before Shannon can follow her security has approached them and wants to know what's going on.   
Shannon explains the situation and he's let go with a pat on the shoulder from security before they take the guy somewhere to wait for the cops. 

Picking up his jacket Shannon immediately goes out the door to look for the woman and he finds her in the parking lot, leaning against a car.   
When he gets closer he can see that she's crying and her whole body is shaking and he's not sure how to best announce his presence so he goes with the best he can come up with.   
“Miss?”   
She jerks her head towards the stranger walking towards her and it hurts Shannon to see the fear in her eyes.   
“Don't, don't touch me!” She skrieks, her voice high-pitched in panic and the only thing the drummer can do is stop in his tracks and raise his hands in defeat.   
“I'm not gonna touch you.” He assures her smiling, what he hopes she sees as a comforting smile. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”   
“No, I'm not okay!” She angrily wipes the tears from her eyes even though more are still falling. “I came here to have a good time and now instead I'm covered in bruises because some creep can't take a hint.”   
“I'm sorry.” Shannon says, not knowing how else to respond.   
At least she seems to have relaxed somewhat in his presence even though she's still shaking.   
“You're the one who hit him, right?” She sniffs, finally looking fully at him.   
“Yeah, sorry if I scared you.”   
She lets out a laugh but because of the shock she's still in it doesn't come out quite right.   
“I was already scared, you punching him didn't really make that big of a difference.” She says continuing to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.   
“Well, I'm glad didn't make it worse.” Shannon smiles and actually smiles back at him.   
“Are you gonna be okay to go home?” He then asks making her nod her head in response.   
“Yeah, I'll just call a cab. Thanks.”   
He realizes that she's expecting him to leave but he's not so sure he should be leaving her alone. After all, she might still be in shock and he genuinely doesn't want anything else to happen to her.   
“Do you mind if I wait with you?” He asks making her frown in question. “I just wanna make sure you get home safely.”   
“Sure.” She says after a moment of consideration. “You can stay if it makes you feel better.”   
And so he does.   
They chitchat about seemingly pointless things while they wait for her cab to show up and although she keeps herself at a safe distance from him she seems more relaxed than before. After a little while her cab shows up and once she's inside Shannon closes the door for her. 

Watching her leave Shannon knows he'll receive an earful from Jared tomorrow about the fight but realizes that he doesn't care.   
This was a fight that was worth it.


End file.
